


A Story Neverending

by Cisco789



Category: The Neverending Story (Movies), The Neverending Story - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco789/pseuds/Cisco789
Summary: Poem I wrote based off of the Neverending Story book/movies.





	A Story Neverending

A Story Neverending

A backwards inscription can only be seen through the inside of the bookstore.

Destiny, stolen and carried away to find its place in a damp and quiet setting.

A golden stream is projected onto a child's face as his eyes reflect an epic story that carries him away from his alone and dark attic.

While he sits alone and in the dark, his mind pours into the story in a colorful and imaginative manner that only the luckdragon could resemble.

The clock in the belfry struck three.

He looks around his world, a pity deepens in his stomach when he is reminded of his depressing and pathetic life.

Back to the story 

Silver Mountains and strange creatures can only make sense in other worlds.

I might consider friends for a change, Atreyu perhaps.

How Neverending this story seems to go, time drips from the damp attic ceiling, and my legs slowly sore, but it must go on.

Underneath these covers I see an expansive sky that goes on seamlessly. I feel the beautiful emptiness and see love.


End file.
